The Comfort Zone
by Mariba
Summary: Ron kisses Lavender and Hermione goes into a RAGE! One unlikely Draco Malfoy is stuck to comfort her, finding himself needed to be comforted too. what happens before Harry finds her? Dramione


DISCLAIMER:**JK ROWLING OWNS ALL THAT IS HARRY POTTER!**

**My opinion is this ship and scene should have existed. But whatever floats everyone's boat. :)**

**please review, it inspires me :)**

* * *

The cheers of Gryffindor rang though the halls as kids fist-pumped and whooped in victory. Today was a bright day, dripped in the sprit of scarlet and gold. Today was Gryffindor's 6th victory over Slytherin. For once, it was not Harry that was on the house's shoulders as they would chant, "Potter! Potter! Potter!". No, no, no. Today was RON WEASLEY's day. For once, it was Ron's day to shine. He had waited for this day for a long time.

As everyone chanted "WEASLEY IS OUR KING," which was a spun on the Slytherin's joke, Ron turned as red as his hair. Hermione turned to Harry who was beaming up at his friend, relieved it was his friend's turn in the spotlight.

He had told her how he's tricked Ron to thinking he was on the luck-potion but truly, it was all him. She wanted to squeeze the life out of her generous friend. She tried to hold tears back she was so happy for Ron…Ron, the boy with the smudge on his nose that grew on her like a disease. He grew on her and by her 3rd year she realized she actually fancied the goof. She had it in for Harry at first, with his interesting and redeeming qualities. However, when she thought it was the end of the boy with the ginger hair that 3rd year when he was carried off by Sirius as a wolf, her heart raced and she couldn't find herself without him.

This could be her chance. With all the excitement and celebration, this could be the day she finally takes him and plants one on him. She beamed up at him. She calculated that she should have the chance a minute after he was let down from the Quidditch team's shoulders.

But no. That didn't happen. Someone, for once, beat her to something. And this something was something better than, should she say it, grades. Lavender Brown, the slut, grabbed him with her greedy hands and ate him up. Her stomach did a flip, in the most horrible way. A bad taste formed in her mouth, she blushed, and everything inside her felt like poison. Her lip started to tremble when the wolf-whistles and louder cheering started.

She had enough, She spun on her heel and brushed Harry's shoulder as she stormed out.

Anger and sadness fell down on her. Tears swelled up in her eyes. All she knew is she wanted to get away from the Common Room as fast as she could. Away from it all. Away from everyone before they saw her like this.

Her lip trembled more and she clasped her hand over it. She started to walk faster and the pictures she walked by started to whisper. Whispering gossip. _What is wrong with the Granger-Girl? Why is she such a drama-queen? Is that boy calling her a mudblood again? What is it?_

Whispers and whispers and whispers... SHE COULdN't TAKE IT!.

Suddenly she slammed into someone.

"Hey, watch it!"

She rubbed her hands quickly over her face, "S—sorry."

"You better be," _Oh no, she knew that voice now. _"you filthy, little mudblood."

Her lip trembled more. No matter how many times…that word, that one word just killed her inside. She didn't care being called ugly because she was better than that. She could change how she looked on the outside if she ever thought it to be really true. If someone didn't like her personality, she could act different. But no…you couldn't change your blood. It was a permanent status.

"Malfoy…I'm _so _not in the mood." She managed.

"You honestly think I care what mood you're in? You frizzy-hair-OH!" He flew back ten feet and crashed into the wall, his blonde hair now dripping in front of his face.

"I said…I'm not IN THE MOOD!" She lowered her wand, breathing heavily.

Malfoy blew his hair out of his face, and came up to his feet. As he dusted himself off, she couldn't help notice how much he had changed since that first year. He was taller, and not a skinny little kid anymore. He had gotten in shape from Quidditch. She shook her head and kept walking.

"Wait a minute Granger! I'm not done with you!"

He followed after her down the hallway and all the way to the gardens. She whipped around, aggravated. As she did her wavy hair all swept to her shoulder.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT, MALFOY?"

Malfoy smiled and tried to swagger towards her but she hexed him back to the ground.

"I TOLD YOU I WASN'T IN THE MOOD!" With each word, she applied a different hex; leaving Malfoy on the ground bouncing with each spell, in pain. " I'VE HAD A PRETTY RUBBISH DAY AND NOW YOUR'E HERE JUST TRYING TO MAKE IT WORSE! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?"

She dropped her wand to the ground and clasped both her hands to her eyes that rained down sobbing cries.

Draco took a second to catch his breath. His heart was pounding and he had to crack his body just to get up. He was breathing heavily and watched as the Granger girl crumpled to the floor in tears. He slid his wand out of his sleeve and pointed it at her. However, he couldn't find himself to do anything to her. Despite how she was just hexing him like there was no tomorrow, he couldn't. He picked up her wand and helped her up with the other.

She was too much of a mess to resist the help, she clung onto him and he put his arm around her and guided her back into the castle. He was heading her towards the Gryffindor Common Room when she stiffened and started back-tracking.

"No…No…I don't want to go back there." She whimpered.

He looked down at her, the pathetic girl just clinging onto him like she didn't know they were enemies. He breathed in her scent that smelled like warm fires and peppermint. He quickly shook him head.

"Then…where?" He asked.

"I—I dunno."

He took in a deep breath then glanced around to make sure no one saw them together. He sighed and knew just the place to go. However, he had to be careful to pick the right place or he could get her into worse trouble. If she ever found out what he was doing. If her friends found out what he _had _to do…

He forearm started to itch and a cold chill went through him.

They got to the right hallway when he thought: _Hermione's Special Place. _

He didn't know what he was getting himself into at this moment, but he almost grinned at his choice of words.

When the doors to the Room of Requirement opened, he braced himself. He stepped in and found rows and rows and rows of books on golden shelves. There were red velvet couches and a burning fireplace that made everything feel relaxing and warm. It smelt of peppermint and fresh-cut grass. He grinned; That's the scent of her two favorite smells. What a muggle-born thing to like.

She sighed and loosened her grip on him. He led her to one of the seats and set her down gently. She slowly unfastened her grasp and fell into the sofa. Draco looked at his shirt and saw two wrinkled spots where her hands were and a little bit of tear-stains.

"Good job Granger, what if my friends see this on me?" He said, gesturing towards his messed up shirt.

She was curled up now on the sofa, with silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Mhm-k. Um…I'm going to be heading off now. You're going to be…ok, right?" He stammered, still wondering why he was helping her. He shifted his feet, uncomfortable like any guy is when a girl is crying.

"No. Stay." She pleaded, wondering why she wanted Malfoy's company, if anything.

"What if I don't want to, Granger?"

She looked up with swollen eyes and her voice was faded as she mouthed, "Please."

Draco felt something within him seeming to drop. His shoulder slumped down and his face seemed more relaxed. He walked towards the door and she gasped. He stood in the doorframe and a minute seemed like an hour when finally he made up his mind.

He closed the door and walked back to the girl in need of company, despite who it was.

"Thanks," She half-smiled, adorably.

"Don't mention it." He said, trying to be—what do they call it-sincere, "Seriously. Don'tt the Quidditch field, soaking in the nice, distracting day."ight she faced him and poked him in the chest. o tel."

They sat there in silence for a while as Draco silently twiddled his fingers awkwardly waiting to leave. Suddenly, Granger switched positions in order to having her back lean on him. His relaxed position stiffened and then her head started to nest itself first onto his shoulder, then trying to get comfortable on his chest.

He stiffened more, wondering why he was allowing her to get her muggle-born germs all over his nice Quidditch uniform. He pushed her head away and saw her face get tighter. He sighed and then tossed his quidditch uniform in the corner with his jacket.

"Why?" Malfoy whispered.

Hermione looked up with sleepy eyes. "I dunno." She blinked, "I just know I don't want to go back to the Common Room and I don't want to be alone."

Malfoy sighed then allowed himself to get comfortable with Granger on the couch with her head on his chest, his arm around her, and her practically on top of him. Unknowingly, he found himself playing with her surprisingly soft hair.

"How come?" Draco asked.

"Mmm?"

"How come you don't want to go back into the Common Room?" Malfoy asked, still wrapping her hair in his fingers.

Silence.

"I thought you should be jolly. You know, you won the Quidditch match." Malfoy shook her playfully, "Only because I let you win, of course."

She snickered, "Yeah, because a Malfoy 'lets someone win'."

He laughed a little. Hermione never….actually saw him laugh. He snickered, he sneered, he was sarcastic and mean. She had never seen him smile much less laugh.

"Did I just make you laugh, Malfoy?"

Silence.

"Yeah, I should be going now." Malfoy adjusted himself to stand up when Hermione grabbed his arm.

"Draco," She whispered with pleading eyes. She then gasped and half-covered her mouth.

"You…you just called me Draco." He slowly turned to her, a little unsettling.

"…Yea,"

"…Why?" For once, she actually saw fear in his eyes. They always called each other by their first names, "W—Why did you just call me by my first name? You always call me by my last name."

She opened and closed her mouth like a fish, not knowing what to say.

"Listen, Granger," He adjusted himself to face her, "We," he pointed to her then himself, "are not friends."

She frowned, "I know."

"We are enemies."

"I know."

"I need to get back to my…friends."

"But you don't want to, do you?" The question was rhetorical. She faced her eyes to the ground, "If you wanted to, you wouldn't be walking aimlessly through the halls."

It was Draco's turn to be speechless.

"If they were your friends, you would have been with them. If they were your friends-,"

"They may not be my friends, but they are better than _you_." He snapped, still that fear in his eyes. He was starting to breathe faster and she didn't know why.

She slowly reached her hand up and touched the side of his face, he resisted by flinching, "Draco… I don't think you should put this act up around me. I already know."

"You think you know so much, but there is so much you don't." The fear in his eyes turned to sadness.

"Talk to me."

"Why?" It came out as a snap, but she noticed she still had her hand on his cheek and he didn't remove it.

"Because right now, we both need someone,"

He closed his eyes, "I can't tell you; especially you."

"Why?" She asked gently.

"We…aren't on the same side."

She frowned then slowly, instinctively traced her eyes down to his right arm. She breathed in, but refused to give a gasp. With her other arm she gently grabbed that arm. He flinched, but for another odd reason allowed her to.

She rolled up the sleeve and made it an inch before she saw the permanent black ink making the end of what she knew as The Dark Mark. She rolled her eyes up into his, which were closed.

He imaged her to kill him right then and there, to run away, to run to Potter and Weasley, to do anything other than say, "I'm so _sorry_, Draco."

The way she said it was so sincere, so gentle, so touching he found his lower lip trembling. He bowed his head and stiffened. She quickly grasped her arms around him into a tight hug with her head over his shoulder..

It was a foreign gesture to Draco, a hug. He was never _hugged. _No one really ever _cared. _

He found her body and soon they were wrapped up in each other and Draco's whole body was shaking. Why was he hugging _her, the enemy, and the person with the blood his family made him grow up to hate?_ He didn't know. At that moment, he didn't care. All he knew is for this moment he felt safe and loved by the enemy.

She whispered gentle words and stroked his back. She found it ironic how she was supposed to be the one to be cheered up. Instead, she was sitting in her happy place; escaping the reality of the outside, with her enemy she was comforting.

A few minutes pasted then she slowly pulled him away to get a look at him. He refused to make eye-contact with her.

When he did make eye contact, it was brief. He looked at her then his lap then back up. It was as much of a "_thanks"_ she was going to get out of Draco Malfoy.

"So…why were _you _so upset?" He cleared his throat.

"Something silly. Umm," She brushed back her hair in a cute way, "I—I…Lavender Brown kissed Ron. And…I was supposed to. She got to him first. It's silly…stupid. I guess," She faked a laugh, "I was just jealous. And I hate feeling like…" She shrugged and then waved her hands forwards as if demonstrating how her feelings were flying.

"It's not that stupid." Draco whispered with a crooked grin.

She sighed, leaning her head on him. She let it rest there for a moment, trying to stop her breathing, afraid of anything that would tick him off. He took a sharp breath anyway.

"This is wrong. I'm your enemy, and you're…you're a mud-," He took another breath and frowned.

"Yeah, I'm a mudblood!" She snapped, rising to her feet.

Draco flinched. He didn't like the way it sounded out of her mouth. It sent chills down his spine.

He was walking out of the library and Hermione followed after him, heart racing, "Draco Lucious Malfoy!"

He snap-spinned turned around, "Bloody hell you sound like my mother!" His eyes were wide and there was some hint of panic. "Listen, I know you're having all these feelings." He gestured her up and down like she was soaked in liquid emotion. " But it's just rude to…" He fought for words, "do that. You just saw Ron kissing Lavender, so your—," He did the movement with his hands, "all over the place. Try and get your act together and understand where you stand."

She took a step closer to him, making it so they were less than a foot apart, "Draco. Please."

He smirked, "My presence must be very welcoming. I just made Hermione Granger just beg for me to stay."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

"Can't even think of a clever enough comeback, too dazed?"

She narrowed her eyes, "Yeah, I am. I'm dazed by how ridiculous self-centered you are."

"How could I not be, I mean look at me." He half-grinned.

"Why do you have to be like this. As soon as your close to any true emotion you feel like you need to be this," She gestured at him, "Cocky, self-centered, all out git. I mean it's probably your upbringing but—"

"My upbringing? You're one to talk-,"

"but that doesn't mean you can't think for yourself. Just, trust me Draco."

"Hermione, why would I trust you? You always hang out with Scarface and Weaselbee! And you're a loyal, trust-worthy person that everyone loves! You're the most brilliant witch of your age and you by far pass everyone else up with…all…" He slowly shut his mouth. He just complimented Hermione freaking Granger.

And she was speechless. Absolutely stunned. For the first time ever she was lost for words. She opened and closed her mouth in disbelief.

"See? This is why I don't speak my mind. I say stupid things and—what are you doing, Granger?"

She squeezed him in a tight hug, her curly hair ticking his mouth. He patted it down so he wouldn't breath it in, choke and die. Well, not die but that's beside the point. It was so close. He breathed in and smelled her sweet shampoo on her warm, soft head. He closed his eyes for a second then quickly pulled her off him.

She was dazed by his own musky scent and suprisingly warm body. She thought since he was so pale he might be cold. But no, he was comfy but strong.

She blinked up at him with a slight blush crawling on her cheeks.

"Great, now you love me." He said, slapping his head.

She laughed and slapped his shoulder, hard. "AM NOT!"

He shook his head with a half-smirk. "Whatever."

"Yeah, whatever!"

They laughed and it slowly died down.

"Thanks," She said, smiling up at him. She slowly walked towards him then very cautiously gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Oh look at the time!" Draco said gestering towards an imaginary watch.

"Are you…blushing Draco?"

"No, that's absurd. Malfoys don't blush."

"No I'm pretty sure-."

"Nope," He said quickly and looked everywhere but the smiling muggleborn, who was trying to catch his shy eyes.

He opened his mouth but she stopped, "Just leave before you say something stupid." Hermione put gently with a slight tint of humor.

He looked at her and she tolled her eyes up to the ceiling.

"I have to go now anyways." He quickly said then toned down the light air, " I have _stuff _to do. Stuff that if I don't do…" He took a deep breath.

"You don't have to do this."

"Yes. Yes I do." He looked down, "You don't understand the circumstances."

"Tell me, I can help."

"I don't want your help. Don't you understand?" He looked at her with sorrowful eyes, "You'll just go down with me. I know about your mission. I have to do mine."

She blinked.

He took another deep breath and smirked, "Besides, if I stay any longer the Slytherins will smell the muggle-born off me." He winked.

She smirked back, "Oh, I'm sure you would like that."

"Hey, that's my smirk."

"I guess I stole it."

He laughed, genuinely laughed. He shook his head and then walked over to her. He held her shoulders and slowly went and kissed her cheek.

She blushed instantly and he made a big laugh, "Ha! Now you're the one blushing now."

She wiped her cheek with her hand while smiling, "Darn it, Malfoy…"

He winked at her and went to the door. "Seriously, I should get going now. So should you. Potters probably looking for you."

She snorted lightly, "Yeah, and he would never know who found me first. Where the heck were they anyway." Suddenly she was mad. "Here I was in this room for a long time and no sign of any of my friends. I wonder if they even noticed."

"I'm sure they noticed." He said sincerely and then frowned realizing he was being sincere. He cleared his throat, "And let's keep the first part true."

"What happens in the Room of Requirement, _stays _in the Room of Requirement. Capesh?" Said Hermione.

Malfoy tilted his head in confusion.

"It's a muggle saying," She laughed.

"Oh."

"Just say capesh." She laughed with a half-smile

"Capesh?" Draco smirked and raised his brows to himself. "Oh. And…everything. Not a soul, not a word, not a hint. I'm betting Potter has already guessed about my, erm, mark. He wants to murder me already. He can't have evidence."

Hermione took a deep breath. "I love my friends more than everything. I've disliked you for the longest time. But…I see where you're coming from. But I swear, if anyone gets hurt…anyone…" She stared darkly at him, and he gulped. He got it. But how was she supposed to react when she finds out his mission is to kill Dumbledore. He already hurt people.

Draco nodded, "And…you know we will have to act like this never happened. Just like the Yule Ball."

Hermione half-smiled, "Yeah. Best keep it that way. There would be a riot." They stared at eachother for a moment and she whipped her arms around his neck in a tight hug. "I feel for you Draco, I really do. Hopefully when-,"

"You _feel _for me, Granger?"

She smirked into his shoulder one last time backed off and slapped his arm, "It's a muggle saying, you perve."

She laughed to the ceiling. "Sorry…sorry." He was half way out the door when he turned to her again, "Thanks and am sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"Everything." He nodded his head, "And…you're not bad, for a mudblood." He winks.

"Sod off, Malfoy." She smirked and closed her eyes as she shook her head. "And…you're not so bad either, for a ferret."

He winked, turned on his heel and left, leaving Hermione to wait a minute before she left. She felt better, but so much worse at the same time. She felt sorry for Draco, but mad at him too. Her feelings were everywhere.

She made it down the stairs then sunk down.

She ripped out pieces of paper she found lying around and started writing. She found herself writing and addressing to Draco. She took out her wand and threw the paper in the air. With her wand she said a spell that would turn all the letters into birds. She tried to calm herself down, but she kept finding herself weeping.

She heard footsteps behind her, and wiped her tear-stricken face with her sleeve. She turned around only to find Harry—coming to confront her. As she talked to him, she was reminded on why she was sad in the first place- Ron. Which, seemed really stupid now.

However she had to keep to her and Draco's promise. So she pretended she was still in anguish because of Ron. When Ron and Lavender skipped holding hands around their corner, Hermione decided how she was going to express her anger and confusion. She sent the birds right at dim Ron. He ran off but Hermione still felt sadness and let Harry comfort her.

* * *

**Review silly people!**

**if you want a more in-dept scenes read my story Behind the Curtains and Past the Mirrors. **

**It's quite good i might say. I always find myself adding more to it. The First chapter sounds like it's going to be the same as this, but it's not. **

**Go on!**

**Review this then review that and**

**ENJOY!**


End file.
